


【Timjay】A Gory Love Story.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 预警：AU。学生提x雇佣兵桶。一个有点黑的故事。有Explicit级内容，可能引起不适的dirty talk，路人桶提及注目！！！本质上就是一篇垃圾pwp罢辽。（垃圾是重点）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 82





	【Timjay】A Gory Love Story.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：AU。学生提x雇佣兵桶。一个有点黑的故事。有Explicit级内容，可能引起不适的dirty talk，路人桶提及注目！！！
> 
> 本质上就是一篇垃圾pwp罢辽。（垃圾是重点）

-  
//“不要去追寻未知之物，永远不要。有些人是不该被接近和触碰的。”//

-  
Tim Drake好奇自己是否完美地融入了酒吧的环境。当然了，穿上牛仔裤和马丁靴是容易的，但是想掩饰掉学生气的羞怯面孔却很难。一只混进羊群的狐狸总是一目了然。或者，放到现在他的尴尬境况里，他才是那只绵羊才对。当他努力尝试在挤得像沙丁鱼罐头一样的人群中找出一条路时——老天，男人和女人，光滑或者粗糙的、涂脂抹粉的皮肤难舍难分地黏在一起，追逐挑逗——他猛地感觉到屁股被捏了一把，Tim扭头惊慌地看了一眼那位红唇丰艳的黑发女郎，触电一般逃开了，拼命挤出人群的脚步带着强烈的慌不择路意味。

Tim终于挤出包围圈时，被喝得醉醺醺的男人绊了一脚，酒杯里的啤酒跟他一起向着地板冲去，哗啦一声，麦芽色的液体溅了满地，然后再被很多双皮鞋践踏，他却被人接住了，幸运地避免了同样的命运。

“谢了，哥们……”Tim发现一只手扶住了他，他无意识间注意到那只手修长而有力，虎口和指节上有一层薄茧。枪茧。这串烂熟于心的推理甚至没经过大脑就冒了出来。Tim的目光顺着肌肉线条分明的手臂移上去，对准了一张令人过目难忘的脸。被漆黑睫毛围起来的蓝眼睛就像放在黑天鹅绒上的海蓝猫眼石，淡红的薄唇带着讥诮的弧度。男人确定他已经站稳了，于是松开手，用一种更加放松的方式坐了回去，手臂斜斜靠在椅背上，好像他坐在高高在上的王座中。

猎豹。

Tim脑子里无端冒出这样的比喻。其他人都是不值得一瞥的羊群，而他是优雅而强大的野兽，你必须得经过一番殊死搏斗才能征服的猎物，或者被咬断脖颈。

“噢，没什么。”就连他的声音也像是在胸腔里夹杂着某种奇异的混响，漫不经心的语气性感得要命。“你不是第一次来这种地方吧，小朋友，是吗？”

他绝对、绝对是那种危险的类型，只需要看他一眼你就能确定你到底是想征服他还是跪下来吻他的手背。

Tim深吸了一口气，感觉自己试图辩解的舌头在嘴巴里打结，他想装出那种满不在乎、轻车熟路的口吻，但实践总比理论要难得多：“当然不是——”在对方仿佛能把他赤裸裸看穿的眼神下，Tim不得不硬着头皮补充上后半句：“但来这种酒吧确实是第一次。”

-  
哥谭是个很棒、很棒的地方。在这里你能看到在犯罪电影里看到的一切。谋杀、强奸、贩毒、枪战，甚至宛如魅影的都市传说，一只黑夜中巡猎的蝙蝠，一些阴暗邪恶之物，或者一个令人闻风丧胆又趋之若鹜的雇佣兵。

黑暗潮湿的小巷是猎奇心最适合滋长的场所。Tim猜这就是为什么他们总喜欢在这种哥谭市的角落集会。哦，哥谭是一滩肮脏的浑水，毫无疑问，但他毕竟还没有胆大包天到以身犯险。他参加的只不过是哥谭大学的神秘学协会罢了，一群学生好奇地站在光明里向黑暗张望。他一直都对侦探活动情有独钟，所以在协会中听到的那个传说一下就让他着了魔。

都市传说的主角是一个杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵，“给钱什么都干”的那种。也许他的措辞太过暧昧了？但事实就是你想象的那样。他总能令男人血脉贲张，用枪支和子弹，或者用那具完美的身体。没人知道他的名字，只有一个“红头罩”的代号。

协会墙上钉着一张红头罩的照片。摄影师偷拍技术之烂一目了然，画质模糊得像是打着马赛克。但Tim只看了一眼就移不开视线。他愣了足足有一分钟，或者五分钟。

“我的天，Tim，你的眼神让我害怕。”他的同伴抖着肩膀抱怨道，好像正在把身上的鸡皮疙瘩甩掉。

他猛地回过神，微笑着眨眨眼，用一句轻松的俏皮话作为回应：“那希望你在我们真的去抓红头罩的时候别吓尿了裤子。”

-  
“我可以为你点杯酒作为感谢吗？”Tim在男人身边坐下来，“我叫Tim Drake。”

对方脸上的笑意加深了：“我还以为你这个年龄的乖宝宝只会喝牛奶。”在Tim执着的眼神询问之下，他耸了耸肩回答道：“Jason。”

所以当侍应生端过来一杯鸡尾酒一杯牛奶时Jason笑得全身都在颤抖。Tim接过牛奶时脸上表情坦坦荡荡，一点窘迫都没有。//牛奶是很棒的饮料，酒精则容易误事。//他有一搭没一搭地跟Jason聊天，心思早就跑到了隔壁那张桌子上。

他当然不只是来体验另外一种生活的。他为红头罩的消息而来。他知道坐在旁边那张椅子上夸夸其谈的家伙。无恶不作的渣滓，但是个幸运的混蛋，他曾经近距离接触过红头罩。

“真的假的，你见过红头罩？！”

得意洋洋接受周围人瞩目的男人看起来已经醉醺醺的了，平时畏畏缩缩不敢说出的话跟着酒气肆意吐了出来：“操，那他妈还有假。我亲眼看到的，那个婊子在犯罪巷就跟人搞起来了，他还跪下来给人含屌，操。”他的唇部肌肉极快地抽动了一下，淫猥地沉浸在回忆中。

“他不是戴着头罩吗？难道你看见他长什么样了？”立刻有人抓住细节追问道。

“没有。他只把嘴露了出来。”男人大着舌头回答，“他俩连衣服都没来得及脱就搞上了。”

“没准是他头罩下那张脸不能见人，怕把嫖客吓萎了吧？”

“放屁。你他妈看到他给人舔鸡巴的样子就不会这么说了。就算他是个鬼我都能硬起来。”

“怎么？你对着他打炮了？”

“妈的，我离他那么近，当时哪敢。”从语气中完全可以听出他懊悔的情绪，不过当然了，Tim很容易就能想象到事后男人对着红头罩的幻想手淫的画面。

“他不是杀了那么多人吗？难道没发现你？”

“操，他差点一枪爆了我的头。”男人咽了咽唾沫，浑浊的双眼因为恐惧暂时亮了一下，“那颗子弹就在我脑袋边擦过去。”

“哟，人家恐怕只是吓吓你吧，红头罩杀人还不跟踩死一只臭虫一样。”

“没准是他想被我操呢。”男人眉飞色舞地说道。“我看他只要有根屌就能满足。”

“少他妈意淫了，你知道怎么找到红头罩？”

“废话。你们知道他那个标志吧？那个红蝙蝠？每次他想接任务了都会在巷子随便哪个角落插支蝙蝠镖，留张纸条写上时间地点。带着蝙蝠镖找他就行了。”

“所以他真的什么任务都接是吗？”

“只要你开得起价格。妈的，我他妈要是有钱，我也想爽一爽。”

Tim恐怕他是听得太专注了，连与Jason走神的对话都渐渐地消失在一片沉默之中。好在周围的人注意力全都聚集在夸夸其谈的男人身上，根本没人发现旁边还坐着个偷听的男孩。他转过头，发现Jason不知道什么时候已经离开了，只有椅背上残留的余温证明那不是Tim疯狂的白日梦。

他今天已经知道够多的了。Tim也站了起来，走到隔壁桌旁，弯下腰亲昵自然地拍了拍男人的肩膀，嘴角咧着发自内心的微笑，好像他俩刚在同一支橄榄球队里他妈的拿到了冠军似的：“谢谢你的故事，兄弟。”

“什么鬼——”男人被那只突然出现的手吓了一跳，猛地转过头，只看见Tim从容穿过拥挤人群的背影。

-  
Tim又在酒吧里消磨了一会功夫，直到他估算着时间差不多了，才推开大门走了出去。哥谭呼啸的夜风冻得他哆嗦了一下，Tim吸了吸发红的鼻尖，转身向酒吧后巷走去。

他已经说过了。哥谭是一个很棒的地方。在这里，每个人都能得到他想要的，或偷或抢。所以当他听见巷子里传来普通人避之不及的枪声时，迈出的脚步甚至都没有退缩一下。他呼吸急促、心跳加快，全身血液都在皮肤下兴奋地沸腾，因为他确定他找到了属于他的哥谭市赠礼。

转过墙角后狭窄短促的小巷陡然一览无遗。Tim停顿在巷口处，意识到自己不自觉屏住的那口气重重地呼了出来，他的目光盯着那道耀眼的人影，专注得近乎痴迷。

红头罩。

男人的身姿在月光下宛如矫健的猎豹，皮衣外套在风中猎猎作响，紧身衣下结实而漂亮的肌肉随着他搏斗的动作流畅起伏。不，这甚至不能称之为搏斗，因为他的对手实在是不值一提。Tim认出了那个酒吧里的男人，还有当时坐在他身边哄笑的同伴。红头罩踹翻他们就好像是踢翻一只沙袋。但男人们总会不要命地冲上来，喉咙里发出压迫的狺狺低吼，像一群发疯的鬣狗。

Tim听见红头罩发出一声几不可察的叹息，以至于他怀疑那是自己的错觉。下一秒，红头罩手里的格洛克咆哮起来，倾泻的子弹精准地送入男人的身体，泼洒的鲜血像是下了一场暴雨。他当着Tim的面表演了一场屠杀。那些家伙终于变成了躺在地上的一堆动不了的尸体，黑烟从断肢中溢了出来。

Tim确信他把惊恐这两个字写在了脸上，两只脚像是被钉死了一动不动，他艰难地吞咽一声，听见自己干涩的嗓音，像是潮汐吞噬礁石时低沉的涛声：“……Jason？”

他对自己的记忆力和辨识人体特征的能力一向很有自信，更何况不管是Jason还是红头罩都绝对属于令人过目不忘的类型。他们，或者说他，简直像爆发中的超新星一样熊熊燃烧。

红头罩把匕首重新塞进武装带，抽出手帕仔仔细细地擦拭手枪沾上的血迹。直到听见Tim的声音，他才懒洋洋地转过头看了过去，好像惊讶于这个看起来文文弱弱的学生怎么还没被吓跑。第二眼，他认出了那只闯进酒吧手足无措的绵羊。

“Wow, splendid.”他吹了声口哨：“恭喜你第一个发现了红头罩的秘密身份，可惜没有奖品颁给你。当做什么都没看到转身回家吧，好孩子这个时间都在床上做梦呢。”

“你、你杀了人——”Tim从嘴巴里挤出这几个字，感到呼吸困难，胃部传来一阵神经性痉挛。

“嗯哼。”红头罩含糊不清地发出一个鼻音，既没有承认也没有否认，“如果你把它们称之为‘人’的话。”

“他们不是人……？”Tim瞪大了眼睛，Jason的每个字都像是尖锐的钉子砸进大脑，整个世界在他面前揭开一角阴暗的面纱，但他却像读天书一样无法理解。

“你见过哪个人死了之后会像托马斯小火车一样冒烟的？”红头罩耸了耸肩，“它们只是侵占人类身躯的怪物而已。”

一个猜想水到渠成地冒了出来。现在Tim已经冷静了下来，受到惊吓的思维重新变得清晰，这对他来说并不困难。“难道你之前杀的人也都是这种东西？”

“哇哦，你真的很不错。”Jason随手摘掉头罩，捋了一把汗湿的黑发，湖水般的蓝眼睛在月光下闪烁着诧异的光芒：“猜得没错。”

Tim听见自己的心脏激烈地震颤，它在胸腔里响到他怕会惊动敏锐的红头罩。他的声音嘶哑得厉害：“那关于你的其他传闻也都是假的了？比如给钱什么都干？”

他们都听见了酒吧里那些下流话。他们都知道Tim指的是什么。

“那个啊。”Jason歪着脑袋似乎认真地思考了一会，眯起眼睛冲Tim扬起一个狡黠的笑容。有那么一瞬间，他看起来太美了，就像是人间行走的神祗，或者折断翅膀的天使，月光下纷纷扬扬的微尘落在他身上都像闪闪发亮的精灵。他那么圣洁，说出的话又那么淫秽，矛盾的撕裂的美感在他身上奇异地混合。

“当然了，我口味很挑的，只有我看得顺眼的才给操。”

他的胸口传来一阵甜蜜的疼痛，Tim几乎听不清自己在说什么了：“那我——”

“你？”Jason笑了一下，“那得看你出得起什么价格。”

Tim轻柔的嗓音就像裹着一层天鹅绒，他垂着眼，声音压得很低：“……我可以给你我全部的珍藏。”

也许雇佣兵不知道这句话的重量，但是没关系，他会知道的。终究。

“好学生的所有零花钱吗？”Jason促狭地揶揄道：“恐怕那不太够。不过看在我们是熟人的份上……”

“……我可以给你打个折。”

Tim猛地把Jason压到了墙上，堵住那张他肖想很久的嘴唇。就连红头罩都被猝不及防地压制住了，他完全没预料到看起来纤细的少年有这么大的力气。

Tim的舌头灵巧地撬开了他的双唇，急切地扫荡过口腔内壁每一寸柔嫩的角落，好像恨不得把他生吞下去。男孩大概都不懂得什么叫技巧，只是凭借野兽般的本能肆意掠夺。但该死的Jason就是吃这一套。他被吻得气喘吁吁，亮闪闪的唾液顺着唇角滑了下去。

有一会Tim似乎有点太深入了，敏感的软腭被触碰时Jason几乎感觉灵魂都在颤抖。一直游刃有余的表情从他脸上消失了，取而代之的是糅杂着兴奋和恐惧的红晕。Jason的两只手腕都被缠了起来，滑腻冰冷的触感像是有条蛇缓缓爬过皮肤，他拼命挣扎起来，但他向来依仗的力量像散沙一样从他的指缝里流走了。被酒精影响的大脑连正常运转都开始吃力，Jason简直想不起来他是怎么落到这个下场的。酒精。酒精。那杯酒——

“别动。”Tim的声音变了，那种羞怯的、不知所措的语气像一层脆弱的外壳迅速地风化剥落，露出残忍而黑暗的内核。他的嗓音近乎嘶嘶的蛇鸣：“如果你不想受伤的话。”

“你、哈啊，你是——”更多的触手从阴影中缠住了他的手脚，将他拖入一场深沉恐怖的梦境。

//“不要去追寻未知之物，永远不要。有些人是不该被接近和触碰的。”//

【人外预警！！！】

“我是。”Tim轻声呢喃，“你屠杀了很多我的同类。我不在乎。不过，你已经靠得太近、太近了。好奇心把你推到了悬崖边缘。”

Jason死死盯着Tim。少年的本体已经完全暴露在外，那张俊秀的脸颊和瘦削的上身依然没变，但从腰部开始，他身上的人类器官就消失了，淹没在一片卷曲的盘踞的触手中，它们密密地交织成一只将雇佣兵困在其中的牢笼。他看起来就像是某种深渊中的海怪。

如果说在此之前Jason从来都不知道什么叫阴沟里翻船的话，那么Tim确保他现在知道了。他被束缚、被禁锢、被人——如果Tim可以被称为“人”的话——吊了起来，双手双脚狼狈地摆成一个敞开的姿势。他的外套、枪带、紧身衣在触手表面的黏液下迅速消融，白皙的身躯赤裸得像个婴儿。去掉了布料的阻隔，那些紧贴肌肤的触碰突然就变得太过清晰了，抚摸着他的触手带着细小凸起的边缘、爬过身体时留下的反着光的水痕、它们绞紧他时温柔得令人窒息的感觉，每一个都令他浑身颤栗。

Jason的睫毛剧烈抖动了两下。也许正常人在这种情况下应该吓到失禁了，他当然也在为未知而恐惧。恐惧，还有某种喝醉酒一般的亢奋。他的心脏跳得很快，泵出的血液急速冲刷过大脑和每一寸神经末梢。该死，就算在这种操蛋情况下，他的阴茎仍然控制不住地开始勃起。

他知道自己在对某种不健康的情绪上瘾。他可以找出很多理由解释，比如悲惨的童年境遇，比如不正常的家庭关系，比如某些隐秘的精神创伤，但最终结果就只有一个：他上瘾了。每当那种要命的冲动发作时，他就会接一个雇佣任务，不管是揍几个人还是被操一顿都能让他沸腾的血液重新平静。

所以Jason很快就接受了现实，这就像是被该死的生活强奸，被一个可能是外星生物的玩意儿强奸也一样，无所谓，他习惯了，他总能找到办法把它变成一场合奸。又不是说他狗屎的人生还有变得更糟糕的余地。

“好吧。”Jason放弃了挣扎，又不是说他被下药的身体还有多少力气。“只是确认一下，你不会有做爱时因为太激动扯碎床伴脊椎的习惯吧，你会吗？”

“当然不了。”Tim被他逗笑了，触手温柔地抚过那张有点茫然的脸颊：“我会扯碎你的理智。”

下一秒，Jason被高高托举了起来。这是一个很糟糕的姿势，除了触手他找不到任何可以依靠的借力点，只有Tim，这让他感觉脆弱。他看见自己全身被漆黑触手包裹、缠绕，那副画面看起来很诡异，又色情得要命。他就像是一只祭坛上瑟瑟发抖的羔羊，将自己奉献给——管它什么玩意儿反正绝对他妈的不是神明。

哥谭的夜晚很冷，但触手爬过的地方点燃了一串幽暗的火焰。他的大腿被扯开，黑色的柔软肢体同时环住了臀瓣和翘起的阴茎，湿漉漉的触感给了他一种倒错的幻觉，好像水流个不停的是他自己，黏腻的液体把他下身弄得一塌糊涂。Jason条件反射地想躲避，但触手拖着他的脚踝迎了上去，胯骨以一种不可思议的姿势打开到了极限，他能感觉到骨骼痛苦的哀鸣。他确信自己最隐秘的地方一览无遗，因为Tim欣赏的目光炙热得要让他烧起来了。细长的触手抵在嫩红的穴口处，在尾椎骨上色情地揉弄。Jason惊恐地瞪大双眼：“等等，不——”

后半句话被猛然插入的触手卡死在喉咙间，前端纤细的部分很顺利地借着黏液滑了进去，但到了逐渐变粗的部分就开始变得困难。Jason有一具对男人来说非常完美的、宽肩窄胯的身材，但那另一方面意味着违背生理结构的性行为会更加困难。以前他并不为此感到困扰，即使他的炮友从来都不会在乎他的感受，没有前戏，甚至没有扩张，只有粗暴的近乎强奸的侵犯。他不在乎，一定程度的疼痛也是快感的一部分，更何况痛苦让他脑子清醒。他是在跟人上床，没错，但只有野兽一样原始低劣的性行为，跟爱、伴侣或者家庭那种温暖的字眼没有任何关系。这只是他自我惩罚般排解欲望的方式。但现在，他开始感觉恐惧了，因为那不仅是疼痛，他因为自己会被撕裂的幻想浑身颤抖。

“不可能再深了——呜！”他知道说话没用，就算他下跪求饶都没用，但被挤压得支离破碎的语句不受控制地涌了出来，就像现在他整个人一样，他感觉到两条腿被扯到最开——连他自己都为人体的柔韧性感到诧异——骨盆被缓慢、但坚定地一寸一寸打开，粗大的触手碾平了内壁每一条柔嫩的褶皱，逼迫它像花瓣一样可怜兮兮地绽开。

“看，你可以的，我知道你能做到。”Tim温和的语气像是在鼓励学步的孩童，那让Jason的羞耻心熊熊燃烧，“接下来我会把你洗干净。”

“什么……？”Jason听见自己干涩的嗓音，他困惑地张了张嘴巴。显然Tim只是在指出一个既定事实。下一秒席卷的热流被灌进了他的后穴里，好像有一根水管在他体内破裂了。温暖的液体在他身体内部的每一个角落肆虐。甬道很快被溢满，随着Jason拼命挣扎的动作一小股一小股地顺着臀缝滑落，但更多的被触手死死堵在里面。“操，操你妈的Tim Drake，滚、滚开！”他的每个字都在发颤的嗓音里揉碎成了两截，但控制着他的触手置若罔闻。

越来越多的液体被灌进来，一开始Jason还能破口大骂，然后就只能咬着牙强忍自己的声音，最后他被那种持续不断永无止境的酸胀感折磨到恍惚，小腹都在沉沉地往下坠，随时会失禁的感觉把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。他忍不住开始求他停下，声音带着绝望的哭腔。腹部紧窄结实的肌肉线条被顶起一个圆润的弧度。

Tim的手慢慢地抚摸过去，那条身体画出来的漂亮线条就像某种色情的暗示，让人联想到怀孕的母兽，强悍和脆弱在他身上奇异地交织。他低声喃喃：“虽然我没有洁癖，但是我也不喜欢你身上还有别人的记号。”

“放开、放开……请——”Jason拧腰去踢不断缠上来的触手，平时他结实的大腿肌肉可以轻易地拧断脖颈，但现在它们都在持续不断的折磨中软化，力量弱得像无力的抓挠，轻轻一动他就能听见体内刺耳的水声。

“好吧，听你的。”Tim回答的语气就好像他真的顺从Jason的每一道指令一样。将他塞满的触手一点点退了出来，缓慢的动作将这个残忍的过程无限延长，Jason能感觉到内壁的褶皱被粗糙的表面拉扯，温热的液体迫不及待地往外涌，Jason呼吸急促，理智被痛苦和快感混合的浪潮淹没。直到它完全拔了出去，水哗啦啦地淌了一地，那只放在他腹部的手还温柔地挤压着，帮他把多余的水分都排出去，Jason的腿根到脚趾都在不安地痉挛，失禁的快感和羞耻感让他全身皮肤都泛起红色，他咬紧牙关忍耐着即将失控的呻吟。

“没关系，看，你很干净。”Tim轻轻安慰他，“你会被改造成很棒的容器。”

“容器……？”Jason无意识地重复了一句，他睁着眼睛茫然地盯着Tim，好像在吃力地思考他的话。

“对，我会在你这里放入受精卵。一个，或者好几个。”Tim嘴边扬起的微笑甚至让Jason看不出他是认真的还是只是在戏弄他，“你会怀孕，然后生下我的孩子。”

“操、操你的……你想都别想……”触手重新包裹上来，现在它们充满好奇心地寻找到了新的玩具，开始挤压、揉弄Jason饱满的胸肌，黏液把他的胸膛弄湿了，亮闪闪的液体顺着肌肉线条滑了下去。细长的尖端环住两粒浅色的乳头，充满恶意地拉扯它们。

那应该很痛，但是Jason只能感觉到一阵打着旋的快感刺激敏感的神经末梢，被触手碰过的每一处都像是点燃一样烫得可怕，逼迫他渴望更多，就连阴茎顶端都开始流水。触手包裹住了他翘起的性器，恐怖的爆炸般的快感冲了上来，就像是被高温的腔道紧紧绞缠，他感觉自己就像一颗高温下的冰淇淋球，正在迅速融化成湿漉漉的一团，他根本没有意识到自己开始抬起胯迎合触手的动作。在上下同时强烈的刺激之下，他几乎是迅速爬上了高潮的边缘，身体剧烈地颤抖，只需要一点刺激、再一下——

Jason绝望地把手掌盖在眼睛前，试图遮掩掉出的眼泪。在其他部位都被认真照顾的同时，后穴显得更加难以启齿的空虚，他痛恨去承认这一点，但他的身体已经习惯了从那里汲取快感。他渴望被包裹、被填满。

Tim喜欢他的表情。Jason有他见过最长最翘的睫毛，溢满眼眶的泪水会沾在漆黑睫毛上，在月光下闪闪发亮。他对人类的相貌没有概念，但他本以为Jason吸引他的部分是他每一寸肌肉都充满力量的身躯，现在他意识到对方陷入绝望的表情也令他心动。他看起来像只被困在囚笼里的暴躁野兽，在Tim面前无助地张开腿就像把脆弱的腹部敞开在更强大的捕食者面前表示臣服。Tim战胜了他、征服了他，所以他现在理应享受自己的战利品。

细小的触手们集结成束，再次重重贯穿了他。如果要说有什么不同的话，那就是现在Jason的身体变得更加湿软滚烫，内壁紧紧绞缠着触手，那种感觉再通过敏锐的神经反馈给Tim，就像是一张末梢纤细的蛛网，贪婪地汲取Jason最微小的颤栗。

触手顶端撞上前列腺时，Jason猛地扬起脖颈，张开嘴发出窒息般的呜咽，汗水顺着绷紧的肌肉流下来，硬到发疼的阴茎在触手一刻不停的折磨下抽动，但那些触须包裹得太紧了，以至于涌上来的精液只能断断续续地爆发，原本短暂的高潮被残忍地扯到漫长，塞满后穴的触手还在继续刺激他的前列腺。Jason头晕眼花，大脑缺氧，感觉自己正在被一浪又一浪的潮水淹没，视线范围内的一切事物都在沉没、融化、分崩离析，只有情欲掌控着他的身体。一连串失控的咒骂冒了出来：“啊……混蛋、停下，操你的……我已经——”他根本不知道这是他之后相当长一段时间里能说出的最后一句话，如果他知道的话他肯定会骂得再脏一点。

黑色的异物钻进了他的喉咙，把接下来所有的恶毒语言都抹杀得干干净净。Jason的嘴巴被撬开，触手玩弄着他的舌头就像摆弄新奇的玩具，他被迫打开口腔，任凭它们操进他柔软的喉管，搅弄时发出咕叽咕叽的水声。上下都被填满的感觉让他濒临崩溃，太深了，不管是哪边都是，明知道这不是真的Jason仍然感到一种会被贯穿的恐惧。如果是他的雇主们强迫他玩深喉他绝对会狠狠咬上去，但现在，见鬼的他都不知道牙齿到底能不能让这个小变态吃痛，如果Tim反而更兴奋了那他岂不是亏了。

真的。亏大了。Jason惊讶于自己竟然还有心思胡思乱想，但他委屈地想到他可从来没说可以提供人外性服务，最操蛋的是他被从里到外操透了一分钱都挣不到。

“我喜欢你的声音。”Tim微笑着，“希望你能用它叫得更好听一点。你知道该怎么取悦我，是吗，Hood？”

Tim的话终止于一次又深又重的撞击。Jason猛地瞪大眼睛，身体像触电一般弹起，挣扎着试图远离触手，又迅速被它们拖着脚踝和大腿扯回去，抓住他往异种的阴茎上按，这个姿势让那根性器几乎顶到了肚子，粗糙的表面撑开肌肉像是点燃了一串火花，剧烈的快感击打着他的脊椎。但Jason连叫都叫不出来，被挤压的喉咙艰难地溢出模糊不清的呜咽。他无意识地蜷起身体，试图躲避触手在他身体表面的侵犯和探索，但每一次都会被重新强硬地打开。

Tim一把捏住了Jason的手腕，年轻男孩有着远超外表的力量，腕骨在他的手掌中发出痛苦的呻吟，那把Jason偷偷抽出来的军刺应声落地，金属砸在地上发出一声清脆的响声。即使在这种情况下，Jason仍然想要反抗。他还没被干服。他表现得像是永远都学不乖。Tim的蓝眼睛在欲望中变沉。他有足够的智慧和耐心，愿意花上几个月等待他的猎物踏入陷阱，但偶尔，他只想让他身体里属于兽类的那部分得到它想要的。

Jason的双腿被折起来压向胸前，韧带强制扯开的刺痛逼得他眼眶红了一圈。上下的触手残忍地一遍遍操开他的口腔和甬道，胸膛上的触手绞紧了在皮肤上留下红色的印痕，每一寸都被彻底使用的感觉让他大脑一片空白，甚至连恐惧都来不及涌上来，好像触手也把他的大脑搅得一塌糊涂。他浑身上下都在流水，狼狈得像刚从湖里捞出来。

“你太紧了。”Tim慢慢地向Jason描述，语气像是对着一个懵懂的孩童那样耐心，“所以需要扩张。每天，最好是二十四小时，体内都要塞满东西。不然你生育的时候会很痛苦。”

Jason从Tim的表情中看到了真心实意的担忧，他表现得就像是个期待孩子降生的新手爸爸。操你妈。Jason拼命摇头，发出微弱的抗拒声。我他妈要是再被你抓住一次我就改名叫Jason Peter Drake。

“黏液中的性激素会一点点改变你的体质，你会更加柔韧、更有力量。也许还会产乳，我不知道，我从来没试过改造人类。”Tim歪着头认真地选择严谨的用词。

他在慢条斯理解释的同时还在强硬打开Jason的身体，一遍一遍让他颤栗着钉在自己的阴茎上。“等到你的身体已经适应，我就会把卵放进去。它们会在你体内长大。”

“这个过程会有点辛苦。”Jason说不出话，又深又重的撞击让他生理性地啜泣，快感把他的理智扯得支离破碎。他甚至不受控制地开始跟随Tim的话想象那副场景。“但没关系，吸收我的精液是补充体力最棒的方式。”

Tim的每一次插入都精准地击打着内壁脆弱的肌肉，Jason发出呜呜的呻吟，感觉自己像块正在融化的黄油，在灭顶的快感中化成又软又湿的一团，他的呼吸又开始变得急促，肌肉猛烈地颤栗，眼后炸开大片大片的烟花，刚刚射过的身体又攀上了高潮的边缘。

Tim的嗓音嘶哑得厉害，恍恍惚惚间Jason以为他突然变得很遥远。但很快那双属于人类的手覆到了Jason的脸颊上，温柔地抚摸着他的眉骨、眼眶，再滑到下颌。“Jason，Jay……我和你一起。”

“呜呜呜——！！”全身的刺激直接把他送到了高潮，强烈的快感像电火花一样从脊椎窜上后脑，Jason啜泣着射了出来。同时把他塞满的触手顶端爆发出汹涌的热流，又多又浓的精液密密地覆盖了他体内的每一个角落。他根本不知道这家伙的射精时间有多长，在漫长的折磨之后像是永无止境，来不及吞咽的精液呛到了喉咙，那块肌肉窒息般地痉挛，小腹也被填满了，甚至隐隐约约顶起了一个弧度。Jason拼命地挣扎，像只被丢进浴缸的惊恐的猫，但唯一起到的作用就是让Tim花了点力气把他残忍地固定在原地。

如果Tim打算每天都这么做的话，那他开始他妈的相信那些改造身体的鬼话了。

他在溺毙。他在坠落。但他甚至连一声尖叫都发不出来。他已经很累很累了，他在孤寂的荒漠中独自跋涉了那么久，从身体到心灵都饱受折磨，而那个压倒他的最后一根稻草却温柔地抱住了他，被无数触手包裹就像是坠入轻暖的水流之中，他没有力气挣扎，甚至根本就不想挣扎，直接被拖入了深沉甜美的黑暗里。

Jason失去意识前感觉到的最后一件事是Tim把他抱了起来，用手臂。而他无意识地把脸颊贴了上去，从对方的怀抱里汲取一点点熟悉的气息。

有那么一会那种感觉真是该死的棒。


End file.
